Articles of protective clothing are generally useful to police officers, construction workers, soldiers, miners, and firefighters. Various technologies are being developed for articles of protective clothing to make such jobs safer by minimizing inherent dangers.
For example, firefighters work under some of the most extreme conditions, placing them at a high risk of injury or death. One area of constant modification and advancement is a firefighter's personal protective equipment (PPE). A PPE includes pants, coat, helmet, gloves, boots, hood, and a breathing apparatus. Each component is designed specifically for firefighters and their specific work environment. There are also many tools that a firefighter typically carries such as a bright flashlight.
Visibility can be a major factor in the safety and effectiveness of a firefighter. Although firefighters often carry flashlights, the flashlights alone do not illuminate the entire area around the firefighter. Moreover flashlights can be displaced in an emergency situation, significantly decreasing the visibility of a firefighter to rescue and other safety personnel. Thus, conventional articles of protective clothing do not offer an adequate solution to render wearers readily visible to third parties.